In the end
by crystalD23
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! R&R... 'bout the abusive Adam Copeland, and Lita, will Cena fight off Adam.. or end up ruined
1. Chapter 1

Lita was helped to the back by two EMS men, as they asked her aloud if she was all right and to keep her neck as straight as possible. As soon as they were out of view of the live audience in Hershey, Pennsylvania, Lita stood straighter up, and thanked the men that helped her out.

Lita was tired, and it was more difficult then it seemed to stay to the script, and fake most injuries. She sighed, and prayed with all her might that Edge, a.k.a Adam Copeland, wouldn't find her. She knew that he wasn't as much as an asshole as he seemed on the television, but nonetheless abusive. Little did she notice that someone was watching and her as she made her way the girls' locker room, anxiously waiting to build the nerves to approach her. Not until Lita entered the locker room and began taking off her shirt when John Cena walked in slowly. Lita, assuming it was one of the girls just threw her shirt off onto the bench beside her, and then froze. For a split second their eyes met, then Lita quick into action grabbed her shirt and held it up to breasts.

"Amy (Lita), I- I well hope that you're—"

She cut him off

"Hope that I am what! What the hell are you doing here?" She was aggravated that he thought that he had the right to just walked into the girls' locker room, let alone act like it normal walking in and catching her nearly naked. She had a really bad erg to kick out his balls.

"Oh, right…I'm sorry I'll wait for ya out side then honey"

Lita was left speechless. She shook her head in disapproval, yet at the same strange time she knew that her heart was starting to go faster. She shoved her top back on and met John Cena waiting outside the door with a nervous look on his face.

He smiled warmly at her, and sheput her hand on her waist and waited.

John took a deep breath, "Listen, Lita I'm sorry about what I did to you tonight"

She cut him off again, "No, you listen, its uh, its OK, I know that it was part of your script, and my back is just a little sore, but I'm alright…"

"No you don't understand," he started again. " it more like because, well I'm sorry that everyone is against you being with that dipshit Adam (Edge). I've known him personally for a long while, and well babe I just noticed that he's been kinda pushy towards yaand I just wanted to make sure yaareok."

She stood silently for awhile, _oh my goodness, Lita thought, I can't believe this, ah who am I kidding I've been fantasizing for this, John is so much more better than Adam, and well hell it's flattering for a girl to get so much concern from a guy. But of course I can't, Adam will …hurt me again_

To John's relief and small smile came upon the redheads face, " well, thanks John, but me and Adam are just fine". She twitched slightly to herself and thought she was going to cry. She couldn't believe that she was turning him down. She began to turn around and walk away when someone's hand turned her back around and warm lips crashed into hers. Of course she knew whom those delicious lips belonged to, she felt John's hand crawl up her back. Lita pulled back

"oh, jeez I'm so sorry" John spluttered. "I don't know what came over me, I just, felt like I had to. Well, uugh" John smacked his forehead, but Lita's hand stopped him before he did it again, and looked deeply into his eyes, "look John, I just can't do this with you," she had this nagging feeling like she was being watched, and she had a feeling she knew who it was, she began to feel a little hot, but gulped it down

"Listen John, I just really, REALLY have to go!"

"NO, wait but I love you"

she froze, "no, you can't I just have to go…If he finds out-

"if who finds out? Adam?" He looked at her knowing it was true

"I can feel him, but he just can't see us together" she began to run when John tugged her back

"Listen gurl, I ain't letting ya go back with him"

She began to cry, her whole body was beginning to get hotter and hotter by the second. John looked at her with surprise and horror, he even let go for a second, but she bolted out. John was so stunned that he didn't even go after. _Something's going on with that asshole Edge, and if he's harming one head on Lita's head I swear I WILL KILL HIM! I just don't know what's wrong, I don't want to get her in trouble…but Adam Copeland I know next time I see him will take his last breath._

Lita continued running, her head starting to feel light-headed. She ran non-stop before bursting into the shared room of her and Adam. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as the door closed, there Adam Copeland sat on one of the bed with a smirk on his face.

He stood up, and Lita flinched, Adam laughed. He began walking towards her closer now, "So baby, where've yabeen?"

She could smell the scnet of the liquor in his breath.

They were now face to face, with Adam hovering over her. In one quick move he grabbed her hair and shoved her to the ground. She fell with a thud, but stayed there, knowing that the worst possible thing every time he did this was not to scream or try to run away. She knew the rules.

He jumped on top of her with one of his hands still clutching her tangled hair. He sniffed her neck, all the way to her lips, "so who's the lucky man" he began softly, "that you made out with!" he suddenly yelled, the smile torn off his face replaced by a violent frown. He smacked her right and left until blood began gushing out of her mouth.

He stopped and stood up. He looked down at the trembling diva below him who was fiddling with he busted lip trying to stop the blood while trying to hide her tears and red face at the same time.

Adam began to suddenly laugh, "you know you look so cute right now" he laughed some more. Lita began to quiver.

He yanked her up by her arm and threw her roughly on the bed. He unbuttoned her pants slowly at first while Lita began to shake. He suddenly stopped, "why you so scared baby, you know why I do this to you right?" he waited for a response, but Lita just gave a sob instead.

"Well if you must know Lee, it's because it's the only way I can ensure that you don't leave me, or do anything…stupid" In one motion he pulled her pants off nearly causing her to flying too.

To his amusement she was wearing a hot pink thong, "this is going to be fun" he murmured to himself.

He tossed her back onto the floor and undid his leather belt. Lita was on her hands and, Adam took the other end of the belt and whipped her with it.

The pain that shot through Lita's entire body was too much. She let out a yelp, and curled herself into a ball, waiting for the abuse to all end…

**To Be Continued……………..**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam Copeland woke up with a start, yet an aggravating one. Nearly breaking the hotel in North Carolina's small alarm clock. Yet he still had a smile on his face, life was good, after the other night, he was now confident that Lita would, well he laughed to himself…be on her best behavior.

**Back in Pennsylvania**

Lita woke up with a killing sore that was her whole body. She was aching and about to burst for the fact that every move she made anywhere on her body was like having someone punch a very bad throbbing bruise.

But she knew that she had to get up, the roster wasn't staying long in Pennsylvania, but it didn't matter much to her, she was actually on her way to talk with Mr. McMahon about not appearing for hopefully no longer than two shows.

She sighed heavily to herself, knowing the great sacrifice in having to skip because she was officially nastily bruised all over.

Lita nearly choked on the lump that was building in her throat.

Meanwhile in John Cena's hotel room across the hall 

John Cena was lying awake in bed, and had been for a while, he had to face it, and he honestly hadn't slept much all night. He had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind sending him terrible feelings like he should've followed Lita to her room, or at least something to make sure that she was okay.

But he didn't, and half the reason for him and his no sleep was that he didn't.

Something wouldn't let him, something, just something, yesterday as he walked back up stairs after his talk with Lita, where he should've turned a few steps and knocked on her door to make sure that everything was alright. But no, he turned the few the other way and walked towards his door, and he entered, and lay on his bed…wonder why.

Down in the cafeteria 

The cafeteria was pretty crowded, full of talkative, and mostly hungry wrestlers, and such cast and crew.

Lita entered slowly, she was wearing over sized white rimed sunglasses, with a long sleeved over-sized hoody, long dark green cargo pants, green stripped gloves, a Michigan cap tilted downwards covering most her forehead, and regular running shoes.

Along the way most people stared, and whether they knew her or not it was stares of concern.

Trish Stratus had been sitting among Ric Flair, Ashley, Lillian Garcia, and a few members of the Spirit Squad. As Lita walked past, head titled down praying in her heart that nobody would question, her, uh, morning wardrobe statement walked towards the vending machines near the corner.

Trish got up with one eyebrow raised as she followed Lita towards the vending machines. Lita stared at the snacks in the machines until she found her pick, punched in the numbers and bent down to pick up her s'mores flavored pop tarts, and gummy snacks. Trish was standing behind her as Lita bent downwards, along with her oversized hoody that came mid-thigh to the slender redhead.

"Uh, um, Lita…?"

"Oh!" Lita looked totally surprised by the presence of Trish, as if expecting nobody else but herself in the noisy room.

Lita fumbled around with her glasses and pulled her cap down even more.

"What's wrong" Trish questioned with a strong tone of concern, after all they were best friends, and knew each other like the back of their own hands.

"Nothing, I think you know, I might have the cold, and well you know good ol' self-conscious me," Lita raised her gloved hands up, "don't wanna pass it on" she whispered.

Lita took a step to the side, hopefully ending the conversation.

Trish took the same step, "come on, your coming with me, you know you can't lie for crap" Trish wanted to grab Lita's arm, but as soon as she applied the smallest of pressure, Lita yelped in agony, dropping everything falling to the floor.

Trish jumped, embarrassed and scared dropped to the floor apologizing.

"Oh my goodness! Lita, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Lita stood up, breathing heavily taking Trish with her, she shuffled herself and Trish out of the room. Immediately Lita crashed rubbing self in pain.

"It's that son of a bitch Adam" Trish shook her head. "If I were you I would report him, or I don't know…something!"

Trish's eyes began to tear up, "I can't see my best friend like this every time that ass hole wants to"

Lita looked up into Trish's face, her eyes now swimming in tears too.

Just at that moment, John Cena was walking towards the cafeteria fresh from a shower. He had caught them from a distance and couldn't miss the diva on the floors vibrant red hair.

John came running towards them, Lita noticed, and tried hiding herself in the heap of layers that she was wearing.

"Oh lord, Lita what's wrong what are you doing?" John exclaimed.

Trish moved out of the way yet defended her friend, unsure if Lita wanted John knowing or not. "I got her, just stop being so loud!" she sat down next to Lita with her arms comfortingly around her. Lita cuddled in some more, eyes shut tight.

John was looking down in disbelief. Guilt, and anger building steadily inside him.

"Come on I'm we're talking about this." He suddenly got down and easily picked up the kicking Lita in his arms and walked back to his room with a fussing Trish behind him.

As soon as they entered John hotel room he ever so gently laid Lita down on his bed, Trish sitting on the edge, and John pulling up another seat.

"Lita, what did he do?" John slowly asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Lita admitting defeat slowly to the horror of Trish and John, removed her sunglasses, cap, and hoody. Lita took the stares, and tears welling back up into Trish's eyes as the opportunity to get up and remove her cargos, revealing shorts underneath, and sports bra after he hoody.

Lita's body starting from the tip of her forehead where there lay a blue bruise where Adam knocked her over crashing her head into the night stand, to the slashes on her legs. Her body was beaten like no other.

Two tears came down from Trish's shaking face

And John's nails were digging deeper into his palms, until blood was starting to form out.

But he didn't care…

**(one again) This shall be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning began with a start as the RAW roster all woke up early, packed and headed towards the airport.

They were assigned to leave the areana by 8:15, and then meet to board their plain to their next destinition around 11:00. Most went out for some breakfast, or just hung around with some friends before saying their goodbyes.

Trish called up John's room, and Lita's room so that they could leave together and get some breakfast.

For once Lita had gotten some sleep, she felt suddenly more secure now that she knew that Trish and John knew, and wanted to protect her. Plus it also helped that it was so obvious that John would do anything for her. She woke up took a quick shower, dried her hair slowly and changed into a long-sleeved plain dark purple stretch top, and some black cargo pants with a couple of small chains going from one side to the other, and grabbed the same Michigan cap as she wore yesterday.

Her body still ached easily, and her stomach was feeling a little woosy, but she took a deep breath as she thought to herself, _this is NOT going to ruin my day, and not unless I can't still help it will he continue ruining my life!_

Trish and John left their rooms at the same time, met eachother in the hallway and walked towards Lita's room. Trish knocked on the door, and almost immedeatly Lita swung the door open and let them in.

"Sorry, gimme like 5 more seconds and I'm done." Lita said as soon as she opened the door.

John laughed and Trish just rolled her eyes and sat down on the tip of the bed, opened her purse and dabbed some foundation on.

Lita quikly ran into the bathroom, and tried her best with her own foundation to cover up the bruise around her eyes. It was pretty big, from over her eyes to the top of her cheeck bone, on the plus side it wasn't that dark, just pretty blue. _nothing some good foundation can't cover, _Lita laughed to herself.

But when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, whatever laughter in her had washed out, it was hopeless, it was still obviously there and unless she was willing to change her whole skin color on her face 5 shades darker to match the bruise it was going to show.

Lita looked at the side of the mirror still facing it, and could see John Cena watching her from the mirror. Their eyes met.

**Lita's POV (point of view)**

_OMG! he's staring at me...sigh. I wish he would stop, it seems like everytime I see him he has those sad looks in his eyes. oh my goodness he makes me feel like i want to start crying again. And not because of well, my situation, but because i feel like I've laid this burden upon him, so it is all my fault! And almost as if I wasn't raped by Adam, John wouldn't give a damn!_

**John's POV**

_She looks so damn hurt, and concentrating so hard to figure how she's ever going to cover up all that shit that Adam marked her face with. Nice ass though...no wait, how can I even think! about this right now, she has beautiful eyes though, looking into them now I wonder what she's thinking, they look so sad. But I bet that she only just needs some friends around, and some one to kick the living hell outa Adam...she would never find anything in me._

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

In the resturaunt, Trish, John, and Lita found a table near the window, settle in and ordered.

While they waited the air was nice, light and warm and everyone was having a great time.

"NO WAY!" laugh Lita aloud as John was sharing with the divas some humorous wrestling tales.

Trish snorted and covered Lita's mouth, " jeez, can you open your mouth any wider!" Trish said in between laughs herself.

John sat there watching them laugh and smile, while doing so himself was laughing.

Suddenly Trish froze, stopping suddenly right in mid-laugh. It was so sudden that Lita who was right next to her, and John who was sitting across from them in their booth froze too.

"What is it?" Lita asked, extremely confused.

Trish just swallowed, the other two followed her eyes, where they witnessed in horror, Adam Copeland spotting them inside, smiling to himself, straigthening his black botton- downed shirt...and walking right in,his eye like theirs never leaving eachother.

John think upon instinct, hustling, motioned for the girls to get up and rushed them towards the back door. Suddenly their waitress appraoched, "Um, excuse me, but I'll have to turn you guys in if your walking out with out paying."The waitress was young, had short blonde hair and look pretty exhausted, and though was rather strict with her words, the group could tell that if they told her their rush, paid her, and gave a fine tip she would move and let them pass. She needed to also, Adam, though walking rather slowly and very cockily, was making his "innocent" way towards them. As they were hoping, they were right, she excepted the pay, thanked them, and stepped out of their way with the urgent/shocked look of their faces.

John pushed the girls, and the door out in the dark ally that proved to be where that door led to. They stopped for a second, as Trish and Lita coward towards John who took a step back to think where to go next. But that was their first mistake.

The same door that Trish, John and Lita previously had burst out from, opened again, this time exiting Adam.

Everyone froze in their place including Adam, though he was the first to move, he slowly began moving sideways until they were parallel to eachother.

"What the hell do want you son of a bitch" John said, fists clenched tightly.

"What the hell do I want? hmmm, good question there, " Adam taunted, "well, basically I want my girl back, or is that too much to ask?" Adam smiled at Lita.

John carefully pushed Trish and Lita farther back behind him, and took a couple of steps forward himself.

Adam equaled him, and took his own couple steps forward, "why don't you and your little punk-ass wanna-be just scoot yourself aside, and mind you own business?"

Lita suddenly jumped in and replied back for the John, " I want to say the same thing to you, leave me ...ALONE!" suddenly Lita jumped forward in an attempt to take down Adam, just to the astoundment of John, pull her back, while she stood there, fett not touching the ground kicking and punch towards Adams direction, but Adam just laughed at the sight, "awww, how cute...she thinks she can actually stand up to me."

Lita stopped her restless kicking, and stood behind John again, Trish found Lita's hand and grabbed it tightly, Lita responded with one too.

"Ok, now that our little comic relief is done, lemme put this in a much simplier way, so maybe everyone here can understand." Adam dug into his brown suede coat, and pulled out a gun.

John took a step back with his hand up still eying Adam who began to slowly smile, "ah, that's what I thought, so now that we all see eye to eye, why don't you just come on over to daddy," Adam directed this to Lita, his gun still pointed at John.

Adam began to laugh as nobody made a move, "come on Lita, daddy promises he'll be a little... softer next time. But what can I say nothing is more fun than watching a whore smack her face into the nightstand--" He was cut off by Trish who stepped forward her eye filled with hate at the man with the gun before her, " If you ever even _think_ about putting a hand on Lita again I swear to god I'll--" but she was cut off just the same by Adam, who look amused.

"Or what? huh? Or maybe next time you'd want me to call you over so you can get a little specail treatment...just like Lita. You little bloned-headed slut."

A few seconds of silence fell, then Trish took some steps back next to Lita and instantly hung her head.

Adam smiled, "good, I'll take that as a yes."

"If you know what's good for you, you'llshut up and put that gun down" John said sternly, he was starting to get sick of this and just wanted to put Adam down.

"Why don't you just come a little closer and make me? Adam loaded the gun up and continued pointing it at John Cena.

"No!" Trish shouted, Litatrying to hold her back.

"I told you to SHUT THEFUCK UP!" Lita wimpered back at that but Trish stayed rooted in her place, while John anxiously watch Trish and the gunin Adam's handat the same time, but didn't quite expect what happened next.

Adam and Trish stared at eachother for a long while, and Lita had the sinking feeling that there was more going on between them than she had always thought. Adam slowly moved the gun's point away from John to where the girls were standing.

"Adam! no wait please stop I'll go with you! Just don't hurt any of my friends!" Lita exclaimed.

"No, I won't let you" John shuffled back to the them and hugged Lita, " I love you" he wispered into her eat.

Lita was still holding onto Trish's hand, so Trish was more like pulled into the hug also, so the three of them were in a small tight hug, of tangled arms reaching for eachother.

Suddenly a bullet shot out of Adam's gun.

They all stopped dead, none of them moved a muscle, nor did they dare look around, fearing the fact that each had no idea which of their dear friends next to them had been shot.

Suddenly, Trish gave out a wimper...and fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Lita shouted, and fell to the ground next to Trish, who was breathing rather hard and fast, clutching the top of her stomach where blood was pouring out endlessly.

Tears began falling from Lita's face as she watched in horror, as her one and only best friend was dying.

Lita began to sob, and very loud, her worst nightmare was coming into effect, she was hostage with the man that she loved to the man that had hurt her, the same man that had just shot, and as Lita continued looking down through blurry eyes at her dear friend, had killed her.

Lita fell atop Trish's body and cryed harder and harder by the second.

"Eh get up ya bitch and stop your complaining...I was actually aiming foryour little lover boy first, but on the plus side I was going to kill her immedeatly afterwards anyway."

Lita stopped crying, and looked up at Adam, "I hate you", said Lita, her voive shaking so much that she was nearly talking in a wisper.

"Ah well, we all have that one person in our lives that we abhor I guess, basically either way right after I shoot John-fucking -Cena right now, I can rape you again right here in this alley, you know...have some fun." Adam winked down at Lita who was shaking from rage, and could now not see at all from all the tears streaming down her face.

John was down on his knees, unable to cope with what happened, in his mind blaming himself, but once he finally did he stood up again, and this caused Adam's eyes, and gun to shift back at John.

"So where were we, ah yes just about to shoot the living shit outa Cena boy."

"Oh I don't think so." John said

"And I don't know whether you noticed or not, but I don't give a damn what you think or not."

"Well this time you just might want to---"

John leaped forward, catching Adam off guard, so as he wasn't expecting this John knocked Adam to the ground and gun went skidding out of his hands and a few feet away.

They stayed there rolled over eachother, each trying to kill the other with as many punches in the face they could get before they rolled over again and switched positions.

Except this time Adam was on top of John, and he was punching John in the face way too many times that John couldn't make a come back. Adam stopped to breath for a few seconds, before he pulled his hand back and delivered another hard blow, "One more and I win bitch," Adam said as blood was also pouring out fo his own mouth, "I've been waiting a pretty long time for this ya know, well nighty-night" Adam spat one last time in John's face before he pulled his fist back one last hard time-- before a gun shot went off.

There stood Lita standing above the two men with Adam's gun in her hands, watching as Adam fell to the floor, emptyness in his eyes.

Next thing either of them knew they heard sirens, and could just recall being pulled into the ambulence, Lita still never stopped from crying as she watched as Trish's body, covered in white sheets was carried into another ambulence beside hers, followed by the body of Adam Copeland.

At least she still had John she thought to herself, then laid her head back down upon the seat in the ambulence that the EMS told her to lay her head unpon until they reach the hospital.

_At least I still have John_

**v-v-v-v- v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**THE END**


End file.
